The Malfoy Bastard
by BelleAstrum
Summary: "Ana" Mum whimpered. Ana looked around the small sitting room confused at the group who had assembled. Her parents both looking tearfully at each other as man and women sat uncomfortably and a strangely dressed man with long blond hair, haughty features and a pair ice cold eyes stood staring her. "So this" the man spoke quietly pronouncing each word "is my daughter. Ana."


_"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,_

_And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."  
William Shakespeare A Mid Summer's Night's Dream _

Chapter One: Conclusions Drawn

Part I

As Ana Smith brushed her hair she came to the conclusion that she wasn't special. No, she wasn't at all. She was average in most ways, from her height to her hair to her intelligence. She wasn't a simpleton or a fool by any means however she just wasn't exceptional in any way. Yet she was content, she was happy. She had dark brown hair, which framed her commonly pale slightly cheery face in a right side parting. Her lips were rose pink and thick and were always set with a slight smile on her face. Her brown eyes were set behind thick black eyelashes, which were at this moment staring into her vanity mirror intently.

Ana made a quite intense analysis of her face as she braided her hair into a French plat. This was the second to last step of her nightly ritual. She had already taken of all her make-up, her earrings, brushed her teeth, read to little George, said good night to her parents and was now brushing her hair. Ana signed as she tied the end of the braid, looking into the mirror. She didn't know why she was feeling so analytical. Of all things to analyse, why was she being so critical of her appearance? She could be worrying about so many other things. So why was she wallowing in all this self-pity and low esteem rubbish?

Actually, she knew the answer; she just didn't want to admit it. Earlier in the day, she had searched high and low for her loud and bubbly friend Ellie. Half way through English, Ellie had received a text which Ellie checked her phone in front of the teacher and all. Not that Mrs. Alistair had mind as she was one of the 'cooler' teachers. Mrs. Alistair was from originally Sydney and always look as though she had come off the beach just before class. How she had ended up in the country of grey skies and rain and teaching a boisterous year 10 English Lit class was all down to her wife's job as assistant doctor to the Manchester Untied football team. Ana could see that something was wrong with Ellie as through out the rest of the lesson she had sat forward, silent and not taken part in the class debate on the relationship between the fairy Queen Titania and Nick bottom. All of this was very uncharacteristic of Ellie. As soon as the bell had rang Ellie bolted out of the class, throwing everything from her table into her bag. Ana had checked the loos, the library, and the football pitch but she still couldn't find her. Deciding that obviously Ellie was just in one of those moods and wanted to be alone, she headed for Maths when she heard crying from the Sixth Form cloakroom.

"Hello?" calling timidly into the darkness as she went in. What was revealed was Ellie sitting on the floor, a mess of blonde died hair in between two coat racks and piles of bags.

"Oh Ana" Ellie cried throwing her arms up like a five year old.

Ana stooping down in front of her friend pulling the blonde's messy hair out of the way. Enveloping her distress friend into a hug she cooed "Shh Ellie, what's the matter?"

The only response was an all mighty wail.

"What's wrong Ellie?" Ana pleaded to her friend yet the wailing not only droned on but also grew louder.

"Hhhheee..hhee..ahaaaaa…Dericcckkkk!"

Ana inwardly cringed at the sound. Derrick Allen. This prat was in the opinion of many of the girls at school one of the better-looking boys. He wasn't attractive boy but was passable as he apparently had a 'fine body'. However, it was his over confidence, cocky attitude and crude humour that seemed to get him friends and girls. Dear Ellie had been this month's flavour. This would have been fine if not for Derrick's continually pestering Ellie into having sex with him. Finally, last weekend she gave in.

Ana could only concur that Derrick had set her free during the English lesson by a cowardly text.

"Aww, Ellie what happened?"

"Hhhheee saiiid that there was nothing between uuuss worth having and thattt hhhee nnneeever loved mmmeee and heee neeever wants to see mee aggggainn" Ellie wailed, digging her nails into Ana's arm.

"I'm so sorry Ellie."

Despite Ana's pitiful attempts to calm her, Ellie's verbal agony grew louder."I..III ttthhhought hhhhheee looovvedd mmeee as much as I loved hhhhhiiiiimmmm!"Ellie cried "WHY? WHY DID HE DO THIS? WWHYYY?!"

Ana simply said, "I don't know" yet her tone may have come across being slightly condescending.

Ellie broke away from Ana with such force causing her to fall back roughly into the corner.

"Ellie?"

Ellie glared at Ana, her face red from crying and rubbed off make up.

"You're a fucking bitch Ana. I know you judged me the moment I told about Derrick and I. You just prove it."

Ana looked at her in bewilderment.

"You just had to use that tone. Didn't you? You are my friend. Shouldn't judge anything I? And who are you to judge me? To look down at me? Huh?"

Ellie pushed her further into the corner, her eye's blazing.

"You don't know anything about this. You never go out ever or talk to anyone who I don't introduce you to first. So how could you possibly feel the right to judge me? Why don't you ever do anything? Why don't you want to? Want to know what your problem is? It's because you are just disgustingly dull. BORING! UGLY! Nothing to look at or speak too. God why I am friends with you?" Ellie screamed as she grabbed her things running out of the cloakroom and down the hall.

Momentarily stunned Ana sat there gapping. Apart of her had known this was going to happen and was smugly saying"I told you so." Derrick had never like her and had made it vocal by calling her names, talking over her in class and being mean to her in every way possible. Her dad suggested he was doing the schoolyard trick of being mean to someone you actually like. However Ana knew better. He loathed her for no reason other than the fact she had been born. Therefore, when Ellie and Derrick had got together she was less than pleased but kept her mouth shut about it for her friend's sake. If Ellie was happy then her feelings were unimportant. Moreover, when Ellie's had rushed over to Ana's house on Sunday morning at 6 am to exclaim "I lost my virginity last night" Ana had judged her slightly. She was disappointed in her friend as she thought Ellie would come to see that this boy was a twat and wasn't not worth it. Of course she would do stuff with him but not have sex with him. That was a step too far and beneath Ellie to throw her first time away with some stupid boy. But as Ellie hugged her in the middle of her kitchen last night's makeup and outfit still on Ana had been consumed with a sense of impending doom for her friend and she had been right.

Ana was use to Ellie's dramatic diva outbursts, they happened on a weekly basis. So when Ellie had blanked her during class, walked ahead of her on the walk home and ignored her goodbye Ana took no notice of it. Even though there was a lot of immaturity running round, that girl's mind there was a good heart. Deep down. She had been there when Ana's grandfather had died and when Ana had gotten bullied during the first few days of school. She knew Ellie would be there after this had blown over.

However, in the safety of her room she admitted her feelings were hurt. Thinking intently about the day's goings ons she deicing she would not to dwell on Ellie's words. It was all said in the heat of the moment. Sticks and stones. Live and let live. Nevertheless, there were certain wounds, which had been rip opened and were gaping now.

Part of her was sick of being Ellie's little lap dog and taking all her rubbish all the time. She was always the one to listen to her emotional baggage and coach her through the trails of being a teenage girl. Being always there unfortunately meant that the entire year perceived her to be a machine to which Ellie's thoughts and opinion were programmed into her. Nobody listened to her opinions or even tried to talk to her. Therefore, she had very few friends, wasn't invited to many parties, and was then seen as dull because she didn't go to any parties. It was all a rather vicious circle, which no one care to try break.

Not that it bothered her it. She didn't care as a few good friends were all you need. Was it not better to have a few brilliant friends who were there when you needed them then a hundred troublesome ones? Anyway she thought most of her peers were 'wankers'. So why would she want to spend time with them? Although Ellie had began to act like them and Ana wasn't sure if she could stand it much longer. She of course would forgive Ellie for her outburst, but she knew deep down that the end for Ellie and her friendship had arrived. As for judging Ellie well she had, hadn't she. It was true, that she had no experience in love but Ana did know that what Ellie had experience wasn't love. It was like what Tinania and Nick Bottom had had. There was no connection of mutual interest or attraction. Just lust. Nothing more.

Ana began to pull on her red check sleeping shorts when her eyes caught her body's reflection. With Ellie's claim to her being ugly in mind Ana scrutinise her body's faults, its lack of curves, and its less defined muscles. Turning around in a circle Ana just shrugged her shoulders. It was no use wanting something you don't have, it's a waste of time and energy. Did she even want boys pawning over her like some farm animal at a country show? No. No thank you. Ana thanked her lucky stars she didn't resemble a porn star in any way like Ellie did. Picking up her grey over sized top she put it on, hopped into her bed, and flicked the light off.


End file.
